The present invention relates to conveyor chains and in particular to the use of conveyor chains for collecting, accumulating, vertically shifting and distributing objects which in a conveying system are conveyed on continuously movable conveyors.
In the production line manufacture of objects, in particular objects of lesser dimensions, it is in many cases suitable to convey the objects on continuously movable conveyor chains between the various working stations. As the working of the objects in the various stations normally cannot proceed at exactly the same rate in every station there is a need of intermediary storing of the treated objects. It is desirable that such intermediate storing can be combined into the manufacturing process as simply and smoothly as possible. The present invention solves this problem by using conveyor chain loops known per se which in a way characteristic of the invention are inserted into the continuously movable conveying track system of the manufacturing plant.